Tissue samples can be examined in a laboratory to determine the presence of a pathological disorder (e.g. malignancy). Often, the samples must be obtained from deep within the body using a medical sampling instrument. It is usually best to obtain several samples around the location where the disorder is suspected so that the presence and progress of disease, if any, can be accurately determined. The samples must be catalogued according to the location from which each sample is taken and the integrity of the samples must be maintained for the subsequent laboratory analysis.